This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1/31/2008 Emotional processing and its cognitive control are abnormal in bipolar disorder (BiPo). While some of the neural pathways which are affected in BiPo have been identified, our understanding of how emotions are pathologically processed in BiPo is incomplete and almost nothing is known about how cognitive control of emotional processing in BiPo may be abnormal. This project will perform 2 fMRI scans on each of 20 BiPo I euthymic subjects who are not taking psychotropic medication. The first scan will be performed while the subjects are passively exposed to a paradigm examining habituation/sensitization to emotionally stimulating photographs. The second scan will be performed when the subjects are actively attempting to control their response to emotionally stimulating photographs in a paradigm testing cognitive control. BiPo subjects will be matched with healthy controls who are being studied in an already funded parallel study of borderline and avoidant personality disorders (Koenigsberg HW, PI) (the parent project). The procedures for the two studies will be identical. The objectives are to compare habituation/sensitization as well as cognitive reappraisal between BiPo subjects and healthy controls.